He Wasn't the Last
by shschick07
Summary: Sirius was supposed to be the last of the Blacks, but why is Kreacher still around, and why does Tonks have a horrible secret that not even Sirius knew about? Read to find out! RemusTonks later on! AU and OOC!
1. Default Chapter

He wasn't the last...  
  
By Rinwethiel13  
  
Summary: Sirius was supposedly the last of the Blacks, but what if he left us something, or someone to remember him by...through Nymphadora Tonks?   
  
Author's Note: I know this might seem odd, but please pretend that Tonks and Sirius were never related and that Tonk's is a little older for the sake of this story...I'll try to make the characters as original as I can, but it will be a bit OOC, maybe even AU...who knows? Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! *Tear....  
  
***  
  
Tonk's POV:   
  
We've just finished saying goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Great kids they are, they'll do great things, even greater from what they've done now. Remus, Mad-Eye, and myself will be heading back to Grimmauld Place. There is still a lot to be done and prepared for, for the second war has begun.  
  
"Should we Apparate from here then?" I asked.  
  
"I suppose so," answered Moody, "like we have a choice."  
  
"Today would've been a great day for flying, to bad it isn't cloudy," said Lupin.  
  
"I agree," I said.  
  
"All right then, one...two...three...," and we vanished to Grimmauld Place.  
  
Later...  
  
We were all sitting around the table in the basement kitchen, the only source of light was the fireplace, and some enchanted candles floating around. Remus, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, myself, and other members of the Order were all waiting for Dumbledore to arrive, to tell us what we were to do next. In the mean time, Kingsley began discussing what we should do with Kreacher. (For the time being, we always kept him in our sights and he now had a guard at all times.)  
  
"Maybe we should put a memory charm on the little beast," squeaked Dedalus Diggle.  
  
"Not," I said, "Now that Siriua is gone, he doesn't have a master. And no master means no one to serve. He could leave at any time, and that would be too dangerous. The enemy could find him now that they know he has been living with Sirius for the past year. There's too much information that could get out because of him. And even Memory charms can be broken." Mentioning Sirius hurt, and the sadness that had never left swelled up inside my throat. None of them knew the secret I held. I just hope Mad-Eye couldn't see it.  
  
"I'd say we kill him," grumbled Moody, taking a swig from his hip flask, "he can't be trusted anymore. Come to think of it, I never really trusted him in the first place."  
  
"Here, Here!" agreed many of the other witches and wizards as they raised their drinks. Remus on the other hand, remained silent, with his hands around his wine glass, and his head down.  
  
"Remus?" I asked, "What do you think?" Slowly he raised his head, clearly being in a deep thought.  
  
"Honestly, I have no idea, I think we should wait for Dumbledore, he'd know what to do," he said quietly.  
  
"I agree," I said, and even though many of them wanted to get rid of the house elf now, one by one, the rest nodded in agreement. Kreacher, who we had tied, spoke up, which surprised us all.  
  
"Oh, good sir, good, nice sir. He wouldn't hurt poor Kreacher. Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black. He serves no one else," he said in a most disturbing way.  
  
"I never said that Kreacher," Remus snapped, "after what you did to Sirius, after you sold him out, I could kill you with my bare hands." I could see the hatred in his eyes; he had been close with Sirius, he was one of the two best friends he had ever had, and now they were both gone. Under his breath, Kreacher mumbled,  
  
"Nasty little wizard, pathetic scum, if only my mistress knew..."  
  
"Oh shut up Kreacher!" shouted Kingsley, raising his wand and pointing it at him, "Silencio!" and Kreacher's voice was immediately extinguished.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the door was pushed open, and in walked Severus Snape, his robes and greasy hair soaking wet. (It was raining outside.)  
  
"I have just received word from Dumbledore, he will not be able to attend tonight. The ministry is insisting that he stay and help sort out the mess THEY have made, even though he argued against it," he told the Order, "he says that we will reschedule as soon as possible."  
  
"All right, you heard him," Moody announced, "why don't you all just go home, and we'll contact you as soon as we can." Moody, Remus, and myself had volunteered to stay at the house and watch over things. Soon enough, everyone had cleared out, leaving the table cluttered with glasses and bottles, which Remus whipped away with a wave of his wand.  
  
"Ah..." I said," I think I'll head up to bed, anything else need to be done?"  
  
"No, you and Moody go get some rest, I'll stay up for a bit," Remus said quietly. He seemed to be acting odd lately, I mean more odd than usual. He was always quiet and kept to himself a lot. I just wish there was something I could do for him.  
  
"All right, `night Remus," muttered Moody, as he got up and hobbled out of the room.  
  
"Good night," I said softly as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his chest, resting my head on his chest. "I miss him too Moony," I whispered in his ear. I gave him one last hug, and walked up to my room. But I was stopped by Mad-Eye half way up the stairs.  
  
"Can I have a word?" he grumbled.  
  
"Sure..." I answered suspiciously.  
  
"Tonks? Is there something your hiding?" he asked.  
  
"Hiding? No...where'd you get an idea like that?" I asked nervously.   
  
"You're pregnant..."   
  
  
  
A/N: So did you like it? Was it horrible? Review! Encouragement is accepted! Along with Flames and Critisism! I don't care!! At the end of the next chapter, YOU will be able to pick what happens! You'll tell me what you want to happen, and I'll pick the best idea! I might even do it for later chapters! But I won't do it unless you review! 


	2. Chapter Two

He Wasn't the Last  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Rinwethiel13  
  
Author's Note: Thank you sssssoo much for reviewing! I'm so glad you all liked it! I hope you all like this one as well! There is something that you all have to understand though....I know Tonks and Sirius are cousins in the book, but you HAVE to pretend that they aren't related!! I'm sorry about that mix up but I think I'll have a Remus and Tonks thing later on....but please bare with me!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot......*sighs*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're pregnant." he said with disbelief in his voice.   
  
`Oh God, he knew! My worst fear had come true. Now he'll tell everyone, I know he'll tell. He's going to ask questions! What do I do now? What do I say?' all this raced through my head as I stared, speechlessly at my feet. I had no idea what I was supposed tell him. It's not like I could've denied it...Moody's magical eye obviously saw right through me.  
  
"I...I...I know Mad-Eye!" I confessed ,"I didn't want anyone to know, I mean, not yet any ways."  
  
"Tonks..." he began, but I stopped him before he could say any thing else.   
  
"Mad-Eye, I know, it was stupid to get myself pregnant, but you don't understand...," this was harder than I though it was going to be, "It's Sirius's baby..." I stopped there, letting my last words sink in, as I watched Mad-Eyes shocked expression.  
  
"You...and...he...you two...? Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked, the confusion and anger swelling in his voice.  
  
"Look, I feel bad enough, and I'll let you and everyone else know the details soon enough. It's better that I just tell you all then, instead of telling it a million times. But promise me that you won't tell anybody."  
  
"I don't know Tonks, this is important."  
  
"Please Mad-Eye?" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.  
  
"All right, but I don't like this Tonks, not one bit." And with that being said, he walked passed me into his room, leaving me alone on the stairs.  
  
Slowly, I made my way to my room, careful not to trip on the rugs as I so often did. I was so confused, and upset, and mad, and sad, and everything else under the sun that I wasn't able to get much sleep at all that night, no matter how tired I was.  
  
The next morning, I was up early, and in the kitchen when Remus and Moody made there way through the door. I was thankful that Moody didn't look at me much. I didn't really want to deal with anything other than my tea at that moment.  
  
"M-m-m-o-o-r-ning Tonks," Remus yawned as he made himself a cup of tea.  
  
"Morning," I replied, trying to look happy. Moody didn't say anything, but helped himself to a piece of toast. "Where's Kreacher?"   
  
"Still locked in my room I believe," Remus said, "I put him there while I was sleeping. Don't worry, he was still there when I got up. I'll go get him." I was shocked that he had left him alone without anyone to watch him, but luckily Remus came back with Kreacher still at hand.  
  
"I sometimes wonder why he just doesn't leave. I'm sure there's some way he could that we haven't thought of," Remus said to us.  
  
"I'm sure he has his reasons," grunted Moody, "don't ya you little....."  
  
"Naughty words the Auror uses. The filthy, pathetic, no good...." Kreacher muttered.  
  
"Not the only one to use nasty words are you Mad-Eye," I chuckled. As bad as it was to have Kreacher around, the fights he got into with Mad-Eye were quite funny.  
  
"Well as soon as Dumbledore gets here, we'll finally put him in his place," he said, "I still think we should kill him." Just then, we heard a crack in the air, and through the kitchen door walked Diggle.  
  
"Just got word from Dumbledore. He wants as many people as possible here at 6:00 tonight," he told us, "he also said something about `we have much to discuss and a secret will be reveal'."   
  
"Thanks Diggle, we'll spread the word. Would you like some tea or toast or anything?" Remus offered.  
  
"Oh, no thank you, I really must be going. See you tonight." and with another crack he was gone.  
  
"I wonder what he ment by `a secret will be revealed'?" Remus wondered aloud. I on the other hand, knew exactly what the secret was......  
  
Five Fifty that evening.......  
  
We were all there, well most of us were. The Weasley's were not going to be there that night, try as they did. They had the children to watch, and Mrs. Weasley was off in Romania with Charlie for a few weeks. Mr. Weasley thought about bringing the children with if he went, but decided not to for one reason or another. Some one had agreed to take notes for them about what happened that night, though I really didn't want them too. Kreacher was also there, as he always was, bound and where we could see him.   
  
While waiting for Dumbledore many of us were drinking from our glasses of wine, other's were discussing that day's events. I myself was listening to Kingsley as he told a few of us what had been going on at the Ministry that day. ( I had taken the day off...)  
  
"Everything is going hay wire! With Fudge finally coming to his senses about You-Know-Who, everyone's worried that he won't be able to handle it. Even his closest employees!" he raved shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"Even Percy?" I asked.  
  
"Ya wanna know something crazy?" he asked, "He is STILL raving that Dumbledore is an old fool, and that Fudge was just hallucinating! Fudge told him that if he didn't shut up and face the facts that he'd fire him right then and there! That's keeping him quiet for now, but it's still odd."  
  
"Hhmmm..." I replied. I was getting more nervous by the minute, and every time someone mentioned `the secret' my stomach did a back flip into my throat. I knew I would have to do this at one point, but I was just too scared. What really worried me was how Dumbledore had found out. He had made it seem like he had knew all along. Had Sirius said something to him? But wait, he couldn't have, he was killed before I could tell him. That thought brought tears to my eyes, and I wiped them away quickly before anyone could notice. Kingsley continued for a few more minutes, but at the strike of 6, Dumbledore walked into the room and took a seat.  
  
"Hello everyone!" he said to the Order. Many hello's and how are you's replied from the group of wizards. "I have called you all together of course to talk about the house-elf Kreacher, and other important information and details. So first I must ask you all what you think we should do with Kreacher." He placed his fingertips together and waited for an answer. He didn't have to wait long.....  
  
"Torture him!" squeaked Diggle.  
  
"Cut off his head and stick it on the wall!" shouted one wizard.  
  
"Kill him straight out and throw him the fire," said Mad-Eye. Many others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Albus, why hasn't Kreacher left?" interrupted Remus, "he has no one left to serve, and he can obviously apparate, so why is he still here?" Everyone fell silent to this question, and began whispering among themselves.  
  
"That Remus, is because he does have one more person left to serve," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"But who?" Kingsley asked.  
  
"That is something I would as Tonks, Kingsley."  
  
"What? Why?" Every single head then turned my way, waiting for me to tell them why.  
  
"Tonks," Albus said to me ," I believe that now is the time that you told them your secret."   
  
I looked at Dumbledore, staring at him, not really knowing why. `This is it,' I told myself, `it's either now or never.'  
  
"I'm pregnant..." I said, trying to hold back the tears. That sent a shock wave out to every single face, except Mad-Eye's and Dumbledore's.  
  
"Who's the father?" asked many of them, not yet picking up on the whole thing. At that, with tears running down my face, I looked straight into Remus's eye's, which were filled with shock and confusion, and immediately he understood.  
  
"Sirius Black...." I whispered.  
  
A/N: So....what did ya think? Well guess what? Now it's your turn to say what'll happen! Give me your ideas about what Tonk's should do next, about the baby, and Kreacher, or anything else and I'll pick the best ones and put them in the next chapters! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: I have no ownership over this story `cept for the plot!  
  
A/N: Again...This story is AU cuz in my fic, Tonks and Sirius are about the same age, and ARE NOT RELATED even though they are in the books! And cuz I don't know if Tonk's hair is naturally dark...I just made it up!  
  
And just cuz in this story Sirius is gone, doesn't mean I think he's gone for good in HP! He is not gone!! No No No! *Puts hands over ears* Not listenin' I'm not listenin! K now just go read the story! And don't forget to review!!!  
  
*******************************  
  
"Sirius Black." The words pierced my heart, bringing tears back into my eyes, and memories of the man I loved flashed before me.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Come on Nymphadora!" the young boy shouted.  
  
  
  
"I told you Black! NEVER call me Nymphadora! I get enough of that from Remus!" a young witch replied, her natural dark hair long and wavy, blowing in the wind, and into her heart shaped face.  
  
  
  
"I know you did, I just use it to annoy you, cuz I love the look on your face when I say it."  
  
"Well take a picture, it'll last longer!"  
  
  
  
"Oh come on Nym-, I mean Tonks...Lighten up!" The witch just ignored Sirius, and walked past him into the Three Broomsticks.  
  
  
  
"Tonks!" he shouted after her, as he ran to catch up. But just as he reached her, she stopped and turned around. Sirius, not expecting this, ran right into her, causing them to fall to the floor.  
  
*ENDFLASHBACK*  
  
Tonks remembered the look in his eyes as he fell on her, his dark eyes shown like the moon, and he had a grin upon his face that could have melted any girls heart in 2 seconds flat.  
  
"Well Nymphadora Tonks, I do believe I have fallen for you," he had said, before kissing her softly on the lips in front of everyone in the pub.  
  
  
  
She snapped back into reality when the people around her began asking questions with great concern.  
  
  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"Why didn't either of you tell us?"  
  
"What will become of the baby?"  
  
"What will you do now with war at hand?"  
  
"How could you do it?"  
  
"ENOUGH!" shouted a voice, causing everyone to stop talking, "Why not give her a chance to talk?"  
  
`Thank you Remus," I said to herself, `Oh how do I start this......?' I tucked a piece of my now, shoulder length dark brown hair behind my ear.  
  
  
  
"None of you knew Sirius like I did, well maybe you Remus, but that's not the point. The point is, I loved Sirius, with all my heart, and still do. That's why we did it in the first place. I understand what we did seems stupid, but neither of us saw his death coming, and certainly not so soon. As for telling any of you, Sirius didn't even know. He was killed before either of us knew, and for the past two weeks I've been having a full out battle in my head about how I would tell you all, so please just give me a break!" I practically yelled, now full out crying. "And as for all your other stupid questions I don't know! I have no idea what to do! I'm just as confused as the rest of you! I wish I could just erase it all! Sirius dying, You-Know-Who returning, the war..., but I'll tell you all right now, I will have and keep this baby because this is all I have left of him, and none of you will take it away from me!" I was full out yelling now, and I ran out of the room. I was so angry, at them, at myself, at Sirius, so I purposely knocked over the umbrella stand, waking up Sirius's mum.  
  
  
  
"FILTHY HALF-BREEDS! MUDBLOODS! CREATURES OF DIRT! SCUM! BLOOD TRAITORS!"  
  
And as I walked out of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, I rang the doorbell at least ten times before I apporated into the night.  
  
REMUS'S POV:  
  
Tonks outburst and disappearance caused quiet a commotion through out the Order, as people looked through the entire house, (even though it was obvious that she wasn't here you could hear her slam the door, and ring the doorbell), and I tried to close Mrs. Blacks curtain.  
  
"Remus," Dumbledore said as he came over to me to help out.  
  
  
  
"Yes sir?!"  
  
  
  
"Please find Tonks, and escort her back here! Take as much time as you need!"  
  
  
  
"All right, I think I may have an idea where she went! I'll be back later!" Dumbledore gave me a nod as we closed the curtain, and I apparated.  
  
Tonks POV:  
  
I was in a muggle park, sitting on a small bridge, overlooking a large pond. It was late, so I knew no muggles would see me here. I sat there, my robes wrapped tightly around me, and my legs dangling above the water. The moon was shining brightly, its reflection glimmering on the cool, dark water. I was so angry at the lot of them, confused at how they couldn't understand, how I could never understand. My tears were many as they slid off my face, and fell into the water; their ripples going and going, until the last one reached the moons reflection, causing it to dissolve.  
  
In its place, I saw Sirius's face. Not the dark, sulken, hopeless face, but the sweet, charming, handsome face I fell in love with...  
  
  
  
"How could you do this to me!? Sirius?! How could you do this to us?! How could you let this happen?!" I screamed at the darkness.  
  
  
  
"He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen Tonks, but they did, and there's nothing we can do about it."  
  
I turned my head, looking up at Remus as he walked out of the shadows.  
  
  
  
"How long have you been standing there? I asked him quietly, trying to hide my tears.  
  
"Not long, I've only just arrived."  
  
  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
  
  
"Sirius told me once that this was your favorite place in London and that you came here all the time." he told me, as he sat down next to me.  
  
  
  
"My father always took me here when I was little. We'd skip stones over there," I said as I pointed across the pond." We would try to see who could skip farthest to the bridge. And when a stone would reach it, my father and I would try and run as fast as we could, up onto the bridge, before the ripples disappeared. We could never do it, I was always to slow. But we did it any ways...It didn't really mean anything, silly actually, but it was just something we could share."  
  
  
  
"It's not silly. At least you had a father."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My father walked out on me and my mum after I got bit and all. Couldn't bring himself to accepting that he had a werewolf for a son."  
  
  
  
"Oh Remus, I'm sorry, I didn't..."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about it." he said. We didn't say any thing after that, we just sat there, enjoying each others company. But after about a half hour, Remus stood up, and took my hand.  
  
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
  
"Sh...come on."  
  
  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked as he led me off the bridge.  
  
  
  
"You'll see," was all he said.  
  
****PLEASE REVIEW!!**** 


	4. MUST READ!

AUTHORS NOTE!  
  
ALL RIGHT, THE REASON WHY I'M WRITING THIS IS BECAUSE THERE HAVE BEEN A FEW COMMENTS ABOUT THE WHOLE TONKS/SIRIUS THING...I KNOW THAT IN THE BOOKS THEY ARE COUSINS, AND THAT TONKS IS LIKE REALLY YOUNG AND SIRIUS IS PROBABLY LIKE 30 OR SOMETHING, BUT YOU ALL HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THAT IN MY STORY I MADE IT SO THAT THEY AREN'T RELATED! AND THAT TONKS IS OLDER! WHICH SHOULDN'T BE THAT BIG OF A DEAL BECAUSE THERE ARE EVEN WEIRDER STORIES OUT THERE...LIKE HERMIONE/SEVERUS STORIES, OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. (I AM NOT DISSING THOSE KIND OF STORIES JUST TO LET YOU KNOW.) BUT I'M REALLY GETTING ANNOYED AT THESE COMMENTS BECAUSE I'VE REPEATED IN SAYING THAT I KNOW THAT THEY'RE RELATED, AND I KNOW THAT IT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN, AND ALL THAT STUFF! I MADE IT THAT WAY! SO PLEASE ACCEPT THIS FOR WHAT IT IS! I'M SORRY IF ANY OF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE ABOUT THAT.  
  
THANKS,  
  
RINWETHIEL13  
  
IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO DISCUSS THIS FURTHER, E-MAIL ME AT RACEGURLRJ@AOL.COM! 


	5. Chapter Four

He wasn't the Last  
  
Chapter four  
  
A/N: I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever!!! I feel awful!! School has just gotten me all tied up....ya know homework and all. My keyboard is driving me nuts cuz the spacebar SQUEAKS!! Can you believe it? But anyways, I've finally found some time to get another chapter in!! Again this is AU cuz Tonks and Sirius are NOT RELATED for the millionth time, and definitely OOC. Please enjoy! And don't forget to review!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the characters, or the places.....(cept the ones that I make up)....It all belongs to J.K. Rowling!!  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Remus led Tonks to the other side of the pond, where they stood staring their reflections in the water.  
  
  
  
"Remus? What are we doing here?" she asked him. He said nothing, but picked up smooth stone and handed it to her.  
  
"Skip it," he told her.  
  
"Remus, I haven't done this since I was a child, what's the..."  
  
"Just do it." So she did. She curled her fingers as her father had once showed her, drew her arm back, and let it fly across the water.  
  
"There, you happy now?" she asked, turning to Remus, but he was running towards the bridge.  
  
"Come on Tonks! Run!" he yelled. She ran after him as fast as she could. She surprised herself at how fast she had gotten since she was little, and caught up with him very quickly. They panted as they climbed up the bridge and looked down. The last ripples dissolved and the pond became as smooth as glass once more.  
  
"We did it," Tonks whispered, "we really, really did it."  
  
"I'm sure your father would be proud," Remus said as he put his arm around her waist pulling her towards him.  
  
"Thank you," she told him.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Everything..." she sighed, and they apparated back to number 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
*Two days later*  
  
Tonks was thankful that everyone had left her alone for the past couple days. She really needed the peace and quiet. Mad-Eye told them that the Order had held its meetings somewhere else, and had figured out what to do with Kreacher.  
  
"We killed him...Well actually, I did," he said during breakfast, taking a drink from his flask. "It wasn't pretty. The little devil was on his knees begging not to be killed, but I didn't have a choice. He was just to dangerous. We all knew that."  
  
  
  
"What did you do with his body?" Tonks asked.  
  
"Ah, we cremated it. Spread the ashes in a river not to far from here." Remus and Tonk nodded in understanding.  
  
"After that was out of the way, everyone wanted to know about you actually," he said.  
  
"Figures," she mumbled.  
  
"Well...?" Moody asked.  
  
"Well what?" Tonks snapped.  
  
"What are you gonna do?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What do you all expect me to do?!" she shouted.  
  
"Well no one really expects you to keep the baby," he answered, shrugging his shoulders, "they all thought you were just over reactin' and all."  
  
"Remus? What do you think?" she asked him.  
  
"Tonks, no matter what you decide, I'm sure it'll be the right decision." he said.  
  
"I'm keeping the baby." she said to both of them.  
  
"We all know that you loved Sirius, Tonks. But is it really worth it?! Are you really going to expect yourself to handle a baby in the middle of a war?" Mad-eye asked, "You can't just quit, we need your help! But what if you get killed? It wouldn't do you or the baby any good!"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW MOODY!! I JUST DON'T KNOW!!!"  
  
"Excuse me, but I think I might have a solution." interrupted an old voice from in the other room. It was Dumbledore. He walked in, and helped himself  
  
"Albus what did you have in mind?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well, I just so happen to come across a potion in a book I was reading to pass the time, called "Prolonging Life". Now it's not what you think. It does not make the drinker live longer, or make them immortal. It is for people, like Tonks, who are pregnant, but are not ready to have the child, for one reason or another." he said.  
  
  
  
"So what does it do?" Tonks asked with interest.  
  
"It will prolong the child birth process. Slowing it down until the time is right." he answered.  
  
"But when will the time be right?" Remus asked.  
  
"The answer to that, is exactly why I suggested this in the first place. The right time varies with every person. The potion adjusts to the drinker, and when the person themselves is completely sure and ready to have the child, the potion wears off, and the person goes through the child birth process as usual. But if you want to do this Tonks, it must be soon, before the baby develops even more."  
  
"I...I...Yes. I'll do it." she said confidently.  
  
"All right...I informed Severus as soon as I discovered it, and is working on it at this very moment. It will be done in one in a half weeks."  
  
"How did you know Tonks would say yes?" Moody asked.  
  
"I didn't, but in case she did, I wanted the potion to get done as quickly as possible." he answered.  
  
"In the mean time, what are we supposed to do? According to our spies, Voldemort is planning on a full out attack, of course we all knew this. He has Giants, Dementors, trolls, plus all of his followers! There is no way that we can be prepared in time!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"That is where you're wrong...There is a way in which we can be prepared to fight. We have an army as well Remus, have you forgotten? There are good things in this world, along with the bad. What do you think I have been doing for the past 6 years?" he asked them, with a grin on his face.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand," Remus said.  
  
"I believe it is time to unleash Dumbledores Army, my friends."  
  
A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging! But I need some more ideas on what to do next!! Help me out!!!! I'd love to hear some of yours!!!! Please Review!!!! 


	6. Chapter Five

He Wasn't the Last...  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Yikes! How long has it been? Geesh... Sorry it's taking so long! Thanks for all of you that have reviewed! Again, I'd like to remind you all that this is AU (alternate universe), and OOC. Tonks and Sirius were never related. Nothing really left to say except......enjoy!!!! Oh ya, and don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately do to uncontrollable sercumstanses beyond my control, I do not have ownership, cannot claim ownership, or say that I have ever owned Harry Potter and everything revolving around him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Dumbledore's Army... A brute force of mystical creatures, spies, and powerful wizards, right? Wrong.   
  
Dumbledore's Army... A small group of teenagers who have had a hard enough time trying to finish their homework. But it's true.  
  
"Albus, you surely aren't going to send these kids into battle are you?" Remus asked bewildered.  
  
"No, no, no, of course not. Resent events have shown me that they will fight whether I ask them to or not. This is their world as well Remus, their homes, their lives, and their futures depend on it. They would want to be involved one way or another. Why shouldn't it be for the better cause?" the old wizard replied.  
  
"But Albus! You'd be sending these kids to almost certain death! Most won't make it out alive!" Remus argued.  
  
"Ah Remus, there are some things you must understand. One: As I said before, they will choose their own destiny, whether they choose to fight or not, I will not force them, you have my word. Two: It is ALMOST certain death. Three: You underestimate the power within these children. Why do you not have faith? Why can't they fight for the one's they love?" Albus replied coolly. He remained unaffected by Reumus's raving, and sat calmly drinking his tea.  
  
"They're only sixteen years old! Some even younger! They don't know what it's like! Fighting for their lives, the lives of their friends and family; to see a persons they love die right in front of their eyes. The pain, the tension, the fear... They're just children! They won't even last a day," he snapped. Moody remained silent. He didn't want to get involved, even though he had sided with Dumbledore from the beginning.  
  
"Wouldn't they Remus? Six of those 'children' have already felt the pain, seen the horrors. They will fight. Other's have seen it too. Not just the children, but adults as well. They will not take this sitting down. Harry will not let the death of his godfather go un-avenged He has unfinished business with Voldemort. Hermione and Ron will follow him wherever he goes, we all know that. More will follow, and we will have such an army, no evil will be able to match it," Dumbledore said, taking a sip of tea.  
  
"But Albus, you're not..." Remus began.  
  
"Remus, listen to him," Tonks interrupted, "he's right. The kid's will rally and fight for their own survival. And Harry will lead them. You know it. You have to face the facts, they're not children anymore. They all grew up a long time ago."  
  
  
  
"Tonks, you don't understand! You just don't get it and you never will!" he yelled, standing up and storming out of the building.  
  
"Three...two...one...," Moody counted.  
  
"WRETCHED FILTH! SCUM BENEATH THE EARTH! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" cried Mrs. Black's portrait.  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP! You egotistic, selfish, no good, dirty rotten, imbecilic, pathetic excuse of a human being!" shouted Moody, getting up and moving towards the portrait.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted back.  
  
  
  
"IMPEDIMENTA!" Albus and Tonks heard Moody bellow.  
  
"Alastor...," sighed Dumbledore  
  
"Sorry sir, I couldn't help myself," Moody shrugged, hobbling back into the kitchen, his hair sticking out more than it had a minute ago.  
  
"Mad-eye...your hair!" Tonks stated. "And your face!"   
  
"Yea I know, spell rebounded, like always," he answered.  
  
"Dumbledore, may I?" Tonks asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, ofcourse he will be needing some comfort. I understand how he is feeling, but it is what needs to be done," he said.  
  
"I will be sending word to Hary and all participants in the D.A. The time has come for everyone to know about the rebelion. Parents will be informed, the other students as well and they shall decide. I will contact you the moment things get settled." Albus spoke.  
  
"Good-day sir," grumbled Mad-eye.  
  
"Good-day Alastor," nodded Albus, "Tonks?"  
  
Tonks followed the head master to the door, deep inside her own thoughts.  
  
"Tonks, I feel that Remus will need you now more than ever. He has no one now. He needs that security. Take care of him for me, for us all please?" he asked.  
  
"I will," she said.  
  
"Take care," he said, and through his half moon glasses, Tonks was sure she saw one of his magical winks. Then with a wave of his wand, Albus was gone, leaving her alone at the door.  
  
  
  
"Where do you think he's gone Alastor?" Tonks asked worriedly. The past twenty minutes seemed to have lasted twenty years, and she was having a hard time trying to get a hold of it all.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe to howl at the moon or something...Hey! Watch it!" He exclaimed as a shoe came flying at his head.   
  
"Don't EVER insult him like that again!" Tonks snapped, waving her wand and the shoe glided back to her. "I'm going to find him if it takes me the rest of the week!" And with that she left, leaving Moody to finish his breakfast in peace.  
  
"Women, they just don't know when to leave us men alone," he muttered.  
  
  
  
A/N: So, what did you all think? I know it's not the greatest, but it seemed necessary. If you have any advice or whatever, feel free to tell me! Review Please!!! 


	7. Chapter Six

He Wasn't The Last Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Yes, I know, it's been a REALY long time! But I've finally got off my lazy butt and wrote another chapter. Ha ha ha. Well, hope you all like this chapter as much as the others. Happy now Brynn? LoL!! Don't forget to review!!  
  
Disclaimer: Evil me: I own Harry Potter! Yes it all belongs to me!! Muwhahaha! Normal me: No it doesn't! It belongs to J. K. Rowling stupid. Evil me: No it doesn't! Harry's mine! All mine! Normal me: Would you knock it off? You're being dumb. You could get sued for that. Evil me: If they want to sue me, they'll have to catch me! He he he! Normal me: But if you run away, I can tell them where you are, since you and I both share the same brain. Evil me: Crap...  
  
"They don't understand, they will never understand! I can't believe how dumb they're all being! Do they really want to send all of those kids to their death?" Remus muttered, as he paced back and forth. The trees were quiet, and no bird was singing. Fog was slowly creeping in, and sent a chill down his spine. The clearing had been grown in since he was last there, which had been over 30 years ago.  
  
"Even Dumbledore is against me! I can't believe this! Why did you have to go and leave me!? Sirius you damn fool! Why did you leave me here all alone!? He screamed to the sky, falling on his knees, and wiping away the only tear on his cheek.  
  
"Sirius didn't leave you here with no one, how could you say that Remus?" Tonks replied, as she appeared next to him.  
  
"How did you find me?" he whispered to her.  
  
"Remus, we were all best friends in school, do you really think the four of you could keep this place a secret from me?" Tonks asked, kneeling down in front of him. Her eyes had changed color, to a bright blue with tints of green. Her hair was now long, black and wavy, and highlighted her eyes even more as shorter strands fell around face. She looked absolutely stunning.  
  
"You followed us," Remus stated. "So you know that...."  
  
"That you let Sirius cheat off your papers in class sometimes, and that James wet the bed until he was 8? Of course," she laughed. Her voice was kind and gentle in that moment. Not angry or concerned, and seeing her laugh put a smile on Remus's face.  
  
"Tonks, why did you follow me?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well, I was Sirius's girlfriend, and I didn't like it that you would all of a sudden just leave during weekends..."  
  
"No, why did you follow me here now?"  
"Because Remus, you are not as alone as you think you are. There are people who still care about you. Dumbledore cares about you, and what about Harry? You are the only father figure he has left. And if it helps, I still care about you. I always have," she whispered, holding Remus's face in her hands. For a few moments, his darker, grey eyes met her. It was as if time itself had stopped. And with out warning, Remus leaned in, and kissed her lips.  
  
"Remus, I...I can't it's too soon." Tonks said softly turning away, breaking the kiss.  
  
"Tonks, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of...I," he stammered.  
  
"Shh," Tonks said, putting her hand on his. "It's alright. I just can't do this right now O.K.? Sirius died less than a month ago, and with the baby, I'm not sure this is the right time."  
  
"I understand," he replied, looking at the ground.  
  
"Remus, there's something you must understand. I know you feel alone, I know you yearn to have someone on your side. But this is the only way. Whether we like it or not, Dumbledore is right. There are more kids like Harry who won't go down without a fight, who want to seek revenge. And those who don't will most likely follow anyways. Remus, we need all the help we can get. Voldemort has more followers than we have allies, so when a chance like this roles around, we need to take it. You'll see. It'll all work out in the end. It will be O.K." she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"But they're too young. They won't be able to match Voldemort's Army. They're all going to die Tonks," he said.  
  
"If we do nothing they will be destroyed anyways. Wouldn't you rather have them die with honor defending they're lives? Or would you have them be hunted down, and tortured by one of Voldemort's henchmen?"  
  
"No, no I don't want that."  
  
"Remus, you have to have a little hope. You have to learn that not everything is as bad as they seem. You have to learn that even when things are bad, there will always be some good fighting back." She said calmly. Just then, in the midst of all the cold and fog, a butterfly appeared. It landed on the tip of Tonk's finger. She held it up against the dreary back round; its bright yellow and green wings brought a sense of light in the darkness.  
  
"See Remus? This is hope."  
  
A/N: Eek, short one here. But I think it's a good place to end the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!!!! Advise is greatly appreciated!! 


End file.
